Cumpleaños interrumpido
by Akane Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Naruto con su familia deciden ir a festejar su cumpleaños en Japon y apoyar a la familia de Hinata, la cual es el amor secreto de Naruto, ¿Conseguira sacarla de la oscuridad? Denle una oportunidad!


Hola! Bien, se que en el anterior reto de MUNDO FANFICTION NARUHINA! Pero por un bloqueo muyyyyyyyyyy grave no pude escribir nada T-T

Declaimer: Los personaje del fic no son míos, si no de Masashi Kishimoto

_**El siguiente fic participara del reto: Problemas Color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

**Advertencia: **_Mundo alterno, muerte de personajes._

**COMENZEMOS!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**EN ITALIA**_

**-**Naruto, despierta-

-Cinco minutos más, ´ttabayo-Murmuro Naruto dándose vuelta en la cama.

Minato suspiro. Llevaba tratando de despertarlo como media hora y siempre lo mismo.

"Igual que su madre" Pensó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que ver si Kushina ya se había levantado.

-Si seguimos así, nos perderemos el avión.-

Al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Kushina mordiendo la almohada y murmurando:

-Rammenn venn aquí-

Se golpeo la frente con la mano, ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal?

-Kushi, levanta, nos tenemos que ir-Le dijo en la oreja a su esposa.

-Cinco minutos más Mina-chan-

Bueno, no tenía más opción, el plan A había fracasado, era hora de recurrir al plan B. Fue a la cocina, cogió de la heladera dos platos de ramen instantáneo y los preparo. Era cruel hacerles eso, pero si seguían así, perderían su vuelo a Japón y no podrían llegar para el cumpleaños de Naruto, el cual era de 28 años, suspiro, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, un día se enteraba que iba a ser padre y el otro preparando el cumpleaños número 28 de su único y malcriado hijo; aparte, para serles sinceros, no quería soportar los gritos de su esposa si llegaban tarde.

-Después me lo agradecerán-Se repetía.

Cuando tubo listos los platos de ramen, subió las escaleras al segundo piso y entro primero a la habitación de Naruto, que seguía igual.

Dejo un plato en la mesita de noche y se acerco al ventilador prendido que estaba frente a la cama. Puso un plato delante del ventilador y rápidamente el olor a ramen inundo la habitación, haciendo que Naruto, medio dormido, se sentara y empezara a olfatear como perro, consiguiendo caerse de la cama.

-¡QUE PASO, ´TTEBAYO!¡NOS ATACAN!-Dijo parándose y poniendo pose de lucha, y vio su padre, que tenía una gran gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Me volví a dormir, ¿verdad?-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Su padre con cara de desconcierto, asintió.

-Bueno, iré a despertar a tu madre-Minato al ver a su hijo observar fijamente el plato de ramen en su mano, suspiro y dijo;-Arriba de la mesita de noche deje otro, cámbiate y come, te espero abajo-

A Naruto se le ilumino la mirada.

-Gracias papá, pero quiero ir a ver como despiertas a mamá, ´ttebayo jijij-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nunca cambiaran ¿verdad?-

Naruto lo miro, pero en vez de encontrarse con un rostro cansado, como las personas normales pondrían si tuvieran que lidiar con esto todos los días, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como diciendo que no se arrepentía de lo que tenia. Naruto adoraba esa expresión, era como si en tan solo esa sonrisa, describiera todo lo que le agradecía a la vida. Ojala el encontrara a alguien que le hiciera poner esa expresión, en realidad si la tenia. Que le despertara con una sonrisa y se riera de sus payasadas; que formaran una familia y que sus hijos, si es que los tenia, se levantaran con una expresión igual o más feliz como el se levantaba cuando era un niño. En realidad si la tenia, pero esa persona se había casado y había formado una familia, lejos de él.

.…

_**EN JAPÓN**_

Hinata se despertó, vacía como siempre. Se sentó y miro con atención la pared del frente. Otra vez había tenido la pesadilla de cuando perdió a su hijo y su esposo en el accidente. Se le empañaron lo ojos, pero se negó a llorar, ya había llorado suficiente. De eso pasaron 6 meses, las cicatrices seguían abiertas y sangrantes, y se pregunto como un corazón invertebrado se podía quebrar por el dolor.

Golpearon la puerta y entro su hermanita. La observo con atención, pero no le dijo nada. Desde el accidente que no hablaba, y si no fuera por su familia, ni comería ni bebería, prefería mil veces terminar muerta por inanición que seguir viva con este dolor.

-Hinata-onesan, ¿puedo pasar?-Susurro débilmente, sintiendo angustia al ver los ojos de su hermana, sin vida.

Hinata solo asintió y siguió mirando a la pared.

-Te he traídodesayuno. Mama me dijo que te comentara que pasado mañana, su mejor amiga vendrá a la ciudad con su familia, al parecer su hijo cumple años y planea hacer una fiesta, también nos invito a nosotros. ¿Qué dices, iras?-Pregunto simulando una sonrisa.

Le dolía ver a su hermana en esa situación. Una vez la había visto con un cuchillo en la mano, era de estúpidos no imaginarse que quería hacer, pero la detuvo. Vio a su hermana suplicarle con sus ojos que dejara hacerlo, que le dejara morir. Pero le arrebato el cuchillo, vio derramar lágrimas por sus ojos, el único gesto humano en esos meses, pero se negó a dárselo. Nunca se lo dijo a sus padres.

Siguió fingiendo que no tenían nada que preocuparse.

-Yo quiero ir, y mama está muy entusiasmada, pero más por su amiga que por su hijo, me dijo que se llamaba Naguro, Naturo…-Fingió no acordarse-Ah ya se, NARUTO!-Grito a todo pulmón, pero su hermana no se inmuto. Pero la comisura de su labio se curvo, solo un milímetro, pero pareció llenar de dicha y alegría a Hanabi.

Hinata recordó a Naruto, a su bella sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules, el había sido su primer amor, pero con el tiempo se olvido de el, pero el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Hanabi corrió y abrazo a su hermana, pero se arrepintió. Su hermana se tenso y volvió su mirada hacia ella. Su mirada denotaba terror, repulsión. Otro trauma, no dejaba que la tocaran, al parecer la hacía acordar a su familia.

Se separo horrorizada e intento volver a sonreír, pero no pudo. El recuerdo de su antigua hermana, la verdadera, la que sonría y la abrazaba y mimaba, que le hacía muchos dulces para comer aunque sus padres dijeran que no, que la dejaba jugar con su difunto sobrino y también cuidar de él. Entonces se le cayeron las lágrimas, imposibles de retener.

-Hi-Hinata…-Susurro entrecortadamente;- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Y salió corriendo, incapaz de seguir viendo los ojos vacios de Hinata, su hermana muerta en vida.

Hinata la observo salir de su habitación llorando, sintiendo aun más dolor por preocupar y lastimar a su única familia…

….

_**AEROPUERTO DE ITALIA**_

_**-**_Vamos Kushi, no puedes seguir enojada, era necesario para poder venir al aeropuerto-Seguía rogando a Kushina que lo perdonara, mientras ella seguía con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto trataba de contener la risa, mirándolo burlón.

-Mamá, ya esta, perdona a papa, el solo quería que llegáramos a tiempo, piensa en que veras a todos más rápido-Trato de consolar a su madre, tratando de zafar de sus golpes.

Entonces a Kushina se le ilumino el rostro.

-Tienes razón, ´ttebane! Por fin podre ver a Hana-chan, a Hanabi-chan y a Hiashi-baka-Menciono lo ultimo con una venita en la frente;-Y no hay que olvidar a la pobre y desafortunada Hina-chan-

Naruto se extraño con lo último. Sabía que la amiga de su mama tenía 2 hijas, la más pequeña, Hanabi, y la mayor, Hinata, su amor secreto . Pero lo que lo extraño fue que dijo que era pobre y desafortunada.

-Oka-san, ¿Por qué dijiste que era pobre y desafortunada?-

-Ah, cierto, tu no sabias-Lo miro con preocupación, temiendo que lo que le iba a decir fuera demasiado perturbador;-Ella estaba casada y tenía un hijo, como sabrás, pero su marido y su hijo murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y ella quedo como en shock-Prosiguió:-No come y si lo hace, lo hace por la fuerza, y nunca habla, no ha dicho nada desde hace 6 meses, me parte el corazón, era una niña muy dulce y amaba tanto a su marido, por no hablar de su hijo…-Entonces bajo la mirada, y vio el dolor en sus ojos.

Naruto entendió la situación, el habría reaccionado igual, perder a todo lo que amas en solo un día era total y absolutamente devastador. Y sintió mas la angustia por saber que era Hinata de la que estaban hablando.

Minato al ver a las personas más importantes de su vida, decaídas, trato de animarlos diciendo que cuando llegaran seguramente se animaría al verlos, ellos sonrieron y anunciaron su vuelo.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, donde Naruto casi se desmaya del susto al volar y Minato y Kushina se doblaban de la risa al descubrir que su hijo tenía miedo a las alturas.

Al llegar, Naruto se encontró con su abuelo, Jiraiya y su tía, que en realidad no era su tía biológica, Tsunade. Los abrazaron y atrás de todos se encontraron sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban casados, Sakura y Sasuke.

Se abrazaron y se dirigieron a su antigua casa, la cual era una mansión.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto y Kushina dejaron todo desordenado, como todo un Uzumaki. Comieron y rieron hasta tarde, también hay que decir que Jiraiya y Tsunade no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para sacar su famoso Sake. Al llegar la 00:00 empezaron a gritar y felicitar a Naruto, porque ya era 10 de octubre.

….

_**11:45 DE LA MAÑANA, MANCION UZUMAKI-NAMIZAKE**_

-Kushi despierta-Sacudió Minato a Kushina, que seguía babeando en su almohada. –Vamos Kushi, si te levantas rápido tendremos tiempo de visitar a Hana-san y Hiashi-san-

Parece ser que su argumento funciono, porque rápidamente se levanto de un salto y se empezó a vestir.

-Vamos Mina-chan, vístete, iremos enseguida ´ttebane!-Dijo mientras se subía el cierre de su clásico vestido verde oscuro-Iré a despertar a Naru-kun-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

Kushina siguió caminando hasta entrar en la habitación de su hijo, el cual se encontraba desparramado en la cama, con las sabanas tiradas en el suelo, la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama y babeando la almohada, no entendía porque, pero sentía como si al ver a Naruto se veía a sí misma dormir.

-Así que su mala postura era hereditaria, pues mi padre era igual y su abuelo y así sucesivamente.-Murmuro avergonzada.

Bueno, ya que era su cumpleaños, había que ser amable al despertarlos. Se rio malignamente.

-DESPIERTA NARUTO!-Le grito a todo pulmón.

Si lo hubiera despertado como usualmente lo hacía, le tendría que haber tirado una jarra de agua helada.

-¡¿QUIEN NOS ATACA?! – Se levanto sobresaltado, viendo a su mama revolcarse en el suelo de la risa en el suelo. Puso cara de pocos amigos y le dirigió una mirada que lanzaba rayitos. Su madre lo miro y puso la misma mirada. En ese momento entro Minato, a quien se le cayó la gota al verlos, parecían chiquillos de 5 años, aunque dudaba que ellos se comportaran así.

-Eh… si ya están listos podemos irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde-Les dijo intimidado por el aura que desprendían su esposa e hijo.

Entonces Kushina cambio nuevamente de humor, mostrando una terrorífica sonrisa, como si lo peor que podía pasar era quedarse un minuto más ahí.

-Apúrate Naruto, hoy te reencontraras con Hina-chan y espero que la ayudes a salir de la oscuridad en donde se ha metido.-

Dicho esto se retiro con Minato, que tenía una sonrisa de orgullo ante las palabras de su esposa.

5 minutos después, Naruto bajo con una camisa blanca y un jean negro, zapatillas y el cabello todo despeinado, pero lo que más resaltaba de él era su sonrisa. 30 minutos después estaban saliendo del auto y caminando hacia la mansión. Llamaron a la puerta y una señora anciana les atendió; rápidamente Kushina la abrazo y empezó a hablarle de todo lo que le había pasado en Italia. A medio relato se percato de su esposo e hijo, y un poco avergonzada, permitió a la ama de llaves, que se llamaba Chiyo, saludar a los demás.

Cuando entraron en la sala, se encontraron con 3 personas en extremo silencio. Hana al ver a Kushina, salto y la abrazo con fuerza y se largo a llorar.

-Hana-chan, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-N-no soporto verla así, parece un fantasma-Sollozaba Hana.

Naruto las contemplo y rápidamente entendió porque habían ido a Japón, era para apoyar a la familia de Hinata.

…..

Hinata escucho mucho movimiento abajo y se extraño. Nadie venia a verlos porque tenían miedo de verle, así que por lo usual sus padres iban a otros lugares pero nunca la dejaban sola, y entendía porque, pero no lo aceptaba. Algún día lograría irse de este mundo para poder estar con ellos, algún día.

Ya que su sorprendente curiosidad pudo con ella, Hinata salió descalza, con su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con finas tiritas en sus hombros y cuello recto, se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta doble de la sala, vio a su madre llorar en el hombro de una mujer pelirroja bastante conocida, que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, con ternura y amor, como si fuese su pequeña hermanita.

A ella le dolió ver a su madre llorar de esa forma, sabiendo que era su culpa por no recuperarse, pero no podía, no lo conseguía. Y entonces lo vio, no entendía porque no se había percatado de él si era tan brillante como el sol, tan cálido y brillante. Sintió a su corazón latiendo tan deprisa, que amenazaba con salirse del pecho; sus ojos azules al verla la volvieron a cautivar, tuvieron la vista entrelazada, como cadenas inseparable, hasta que el recuerdo de Kiba asomo en sus recuerdos. Esa misma sonrisa que le ponía al verla y el cabello totalmente despeinado eran idénticos a él. Retrocedió y choco contra una mesita que había junto a la puerta y todos voltearon a verla. Entro en pánico, quería salir de ahí, tenía que ir por la medicina, eso la salvaría. Entro a correr escaleras arriba, siendo perseguida por el chico de cabellos rubios, su primer amor, quien se parecía a su difunto esposo. Apenas entro en su habitación, paso corriendo al baño y abrió la puerta con un empujón y la volvió a cerrar con pestillo. Abrió el cajón desesperada por encontrar las malditas aspirinas.

-¿Dónde diablos están?-Murmuraba desesperada, rápidamente sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Seguidamente se escucho la puerta golpearse frenéticamente y gritos de preocupación afuera.

-¡ABRE LA MALDINA PUERTA, HINATA! ¡NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES DE LAS QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!-Gritaba Naruto.

El la conocía y tenía que detenerla, amaba a esa maldita mujer y no iba a permitir que se hiciera daño a sí misma.

No habían aspirinas, pero había una limita (N/A: Aquellas que no se den cuenta de que es, es lo que se usa para limarse las uñas.), que tenia la punta triangular un poco filosa.

-Lo siento-Susurro mientras se clavaba con fuerza la lima en la muñeca.

Justo en ese momento entra Naruto, y la ve contraerse en el suelo agarrándose la muñeca. Corre hacia ella y la abraza y le quita lo que tiene en la mano.

-Shhh, ya esta Hina-chan, no ocurre nada-

A él no le importo llenarse la camisa de lagrimas y sangre, a el no le importo arruinar su cumpleaños por ella, no le molesto lastimarse la mano tratando de abrir la puerta, quizá ya era hora de que se mejorara, de que lo superara y quizá, solo quizá, podría quedarse con él.

-Lo si-siento-Susurro mientras se aferraba a la camisa con la mano ensangrentada.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, recuerdas, y sabes algo, no me importa suspender mi cumpleaños por estar contigo, ¿me dejaras?-Le susurro al oído.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón desbocarse. Sonrió.

-Si, te recuerdo y también recuerdo que fuiste mi primer amor y sería muy estúpida si no lo aceptara, aunque me duele.

A pesar de la alegría que le inundo en el pecho al saber que había sido el primer amor de Hinata, se obligo a preguntar:

-Y ¿Por qué te duele?

-Porque siento que lo estoy traicionando, que lo estoy olvidando, a los dos-Le susurro con pesar.

-Tranquila, ellos querrían que fueses feliz, si te aman, lo que no dudo, porque sería estúpido no amarte.-

-Y dime Naru-kun, a pesar de todos los años que nos hemos separado, que yo me haya casado y tenido hijos, que tu hayas tenido relaciones con chicas mucho mas lindas que yo y que podrías tener a cualquiera que quisieras, ¿me amas?-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto se enterneció, ¿Cómo osaba a preguntarle eso, no se daba cuenta de que siempre la amo? cada vez que la veía con su esposo se le rompía el corazón, pero seguía sonriendo, porque sabía que ella lo quería o lo quiso, por lo menos.

-Si te amo más que a mi propia vida-Le dijo.-Y ¿tu?

-Realmente no, pero te quiero, y sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que me vuelvas a enamorar.-Le dijo antes de desmayarse.

-Eres el mejor regalo que alguien pueda tener.-Le escucho susurrarle muy dulcemente.

….

_**Tres años después**_

-Hina-chan, Akane-chan y mis bellos bebes despierten-Le oyó decirle mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su esposo, si, se había vuelto a casar, que la miraba con un amor incondicional. En sus brazos sostenía a una pequeña de tres años que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se acomodo mejor, sentándose en la cama con su gran vientre. Estaba embarazada de 9 meses de mellizos, que ya estaban por nacer. Naruto se sentó a su lado en el costado de la cama.

-Feliz cumple, amor-Le dijo agarrándole del cuello de la remera y acercándolo a su boca. Justo en ese momento sintió algo romperse, había roto bolsa.

-Naruto me parece que tendrás que volver a suspender tu cumpleaños-Le dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Llamo a alguien, necesitas algo?-Rápidamente su cara de enamorado empedernido cambio a una cara seria de preocupación.

-No, solo que rompí bolsa y tus hijos quieren salir-Le dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Naruto abrió sorprendido los ojos, rápidamente se dirigió al teléfono y marcaba, con dedos tembloroso, el número de su madre y suegra. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Akane en su habitación, y yendo por las cosas que iban a necesitar, lo escucho prender el auto, y sonrió, nunca cambiaria.

-NO TE OLVIDES DE MI AMOR-le grito sonriendo y empanzando a gritar.

Naruto volvió corriendo y la alzo en brazos.

-Pase lo que pase, te amo-Le susurro Naruto.

Hinata grito, si le había dolido con uno, con dos será un infierno, suspiro.

-Nunca más te dejare tocarme, ¿me entendiste?-

Otro cumpleaños interrumpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ya sé que no tiene sentido, pero espero que les gusten no olviden de comentar si son buenos y darle favorito si son dioses.

Bayyy-beee!


End file.
